1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to medical imaging systems. More specifically, this invention relates to methods and systems for marking physiologic structures and events in images displayed by the system.
2. Related Art
Doctors and technicians commonly use medical imaging systems to obtain display, and study images for diagnostic purposes. In ultrasound imaging systems, for example, a doctor may obtain images of a patient's heart in an attempt to learn whether the heart functions properly. As time moves forward, these imaging systems become increasingly adept at obtaining not only the images but also additional related diagnostic information such as ECG traces, heart rate, and the like.
As a result, doctors and technicians commonly encounter large display screens replete with useful information, even for relatively simple examinations. Furthermore, the images themselves often display complicated internal structure through a significant depth. For these reasons, it can become difficult and time consuming to locate and study events of interest. This difficulty is intensified due to the variety of image display options available to the doctor. Thus, an event that might be apparent in an M-mode view might be hidden or not even visible in another view such as a tissue velocity view.
Therefore, there is a need for systems and methods for marking physiologic events that address the difficulties set forth above and others previously experienced.